Truth Serum
by Dramaphile
Summary: 3 FBI agents, a serum that forces them to speak thier minds, a locked room, lots of fun
1. Truth Serum

Authors: Dramababe (Kay) xfdramababe@bolt.com and Niki Shippe4702@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Two Fathers, One Son are game, If you don't know who Diana Fowley is, I   
suggest you find out first.  
  
Category: MSR, H, S  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Moose and Squirrel wake up in a room with Diana Fowley. All have been injected with a "Truth Serum." You get the point...  
Distribution: Gossamer. Anywhere else is fine with me, just let me know if you post it.  
Disclaimer: Since Chris Carter hasn't been taking good care of the wonderful characters he invented [due to his anal ideas and devotion to his other shows], I've decided to borrow them to give them some proper play time even though they're not mine. In other words, anything or anyone that you recognize probably isn't mine. Please don't sue, all you'll get is the disaster area known as my room and a bunch of X-Files paraphernalia.  
  
Author's notes: This little story is pure fluff: no X-File, no Angst [at least not for Mulder and Scully] nuthin' but a good chick fight and some lovin'.   
  
Several warnings are now in effect: If you actually *like* Diana Fowley, although your sanity needs to be examined, don't read this story. Major Fowley-bashing and Dianatorture ahead. Also, if you happen to be one of the psychologically unstable X-Philes known as Noromos, then steer clear, this piece is definitely shippy and may induce vomiting in extreme Noromos. Feedback is appreciated!! Flames will be used to line my guinea pigs' cages. 'Nuff said, now on with the show!  
  
TRUTH SERUM  
  
An unknown man stared through the two way mirror at the three unconscious agents. They had each been injected with the solution .from the bottle he held in his hand. It was marked "Truth Serum" and its contents were unidentified. He hoped the test would work properly. If everything went as planned, the three normally professional people were going to wake up soon and unleash all their repressed emotions, good or bad.   
  
He smiled like the Cheshire cat as the tranquilizers began to wear off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special agent Diana Fowley rubbed her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings:   
white room...big mirror...Mulder...mmmm... Mulder...Scully...wait! Scully?!?!   
  
"Oh God, I'm alone in a white room with Mulder and the B****!" she said, a little too loudly.   
  
Scully sat up and looked over at Diana, giving her the "death glare." "Excuse me? What did you just say?"   
  
Diana looked at her frankly, and said, perfectly serious," I said, Oh God, I'm alone in a room with Mulder and the B****."   
  
Scully stared at her, shocked." Did you just call me a B****?"   
  
"yep." Said Diana  
  
"You cow!! I cannot believe you said that to my face!!"  
  
Mulder sat up, startled by this sudden shouting match. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Scully looked over at him. "I'm about to kick Miss Diana's sorry a**!" Realizing what she had just said, she clapped her hand over her mouth in astonishment. "What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
"Well, for starters," said Diana, "You think that you can have Fox."  
  
"Oh, and you can?"  
  
Mulder looked from Scully to Diana and back to Scully. "Hmmm. Two beautiful women are fighting over *me*!!! Cool!!"  
  
"Shut up, Mulder!" Was Scully's snappy reply.  
  
"Don't you tell him what to do!"  
  
"I can tell him what I want to, when I want to!"  
  
Mulder stood up and walked over to the two shouting women. "Now ladies, you don't have to fight about me, I'm willing to share."  
  
"Shut up, Fox! Stay out of this!" This time, it was Diana doing the yelling at Mulder.  
  
"Hey, don't tell him to shut up!! That's my job!!"  
  
"Excuse me?' Diana grabbed a handful of Scully's fiery hair and yanked, hard. "Says who?'  
  
Scully responded with a swift knee to the stomach. "Says me!!"  
  
Diana was catapulted backward onto her butt with the force of the kick. She got up, clutching her stomach and slapped Scully across the face.  
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
Scully slapped her back.   
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
Soon they were in a full on chick fight, pulling hair and scratching each other with their perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"Woo hoo! Chick fight!!" yelled out Mulder.  
  
Both women turned and glared at him. The combination of Diana's creepy wide open stare and Scully's "die-Mulder-die" glare sent him into shock and he toppled over onto the floor. The two women rushed to his side, tripping over each other in the process. Diana got to him first, but Scully punched her in the face with a mean right and knocked her out cold.   
  
"Mine!" She said triumphantly to no one in particular. She kicked Diana's unconscious body across the floor and knelt down next to Mulder. She grasped his shoulders and shook him gently, saying softly, "Wake up, Mulder" He opened his eyes and looked up at Scully.  
  
"Wow. I just had the weirdest dream. You and Agent Fowley were fighting over me and..." He caught a glimpse of Diana's unconscious body sprawled out in the middle of the white tile floor. "Never mind. It wasn't a dream after all. Well, I'm glad you won and not *her*."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Why would I want *that*? She's a wide-eyed freak who never blinks!"  
  
"Good point" She looked down at him and smiled lovingly.  
  
"Have I ever told you just how sexy you look when you're just coming back into   
consciousness?"  
  
"No. Not that I can recall."  
  
"Well, you look really sexy when you're just coming back into consciousness"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah"  
  
Mulder gazed up at her as she leaned over him. "Have I ever told you how angelic you look when I'm just coming back to consciousness?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Well, whenever I'm hurt or sick and I wake up seeing your face, I know that I'm going to be okay." He got to his feet, pulling Scully up with him. She looked up into his bottomless hazel eyes and said, softly, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She never got an answer though, because Mulder's lips covered hers and she melted into his warm embrace.  
  
Diana groaned, now starting to wake up and Scully kicked her in the head, causing her to go back out of consciousness and then, she resumed kissing Mulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several minutes later, Diana awoke again, this time quietly, and observed the scene before her: white room, big mirrors, A reflection of Fox and Scully making out in each one, her own bloodied visage...Wait a minute! Fox and Scully making out?   
  
"This is hell! Either I'm dreaming or that b**** Scully beat me up so bad that I've died and gone to hell"   
  
Scully pulled away from Mulder for a second to take a breath and turned to Diana   
  
"That's where you belong! You know, you're one hard B**** to kill! It's probably because you're pure evil. Yep. I know that you've been working with *Him*, the smoking man. Jeffry Spender told me all about it before he was murdered by your old friend. He killed his own son, Mulder, can you imagine? It would be like me killing Emily...If she were still alive." She broke down sobbing in Mulder's arms. He pulled her body, wracked with pain, close to him and ran his hand up and down her back, murmuring nonsense words of comfort to her. Then, he turned to Diana, his eyes blazing with rage.   
  
"Look what you did! You made her cry when we were having such a good time!"  
  
"Oh, Fox, "Said Diana, "I only worked with him for you. She's never done anything for you!" That was the last straw. He let go of Scully and punched Diana right in the nose as hard as he could. She could only gasp out a strained "You son of a.." as she crumpled to the floor.  
  
Scully stood there, her head down and her blue eyes glistening with tears. Mulder walked back over to her and tipped her chin up with his thumb, meeting her eyes with his. He could see it in her eyes, fear. "Oh Scully, don't listen to her, you've done more for me than anyone else in the world. I don't know of anybody who would travel all the way around the world, even to the arctic circle, for me. You're my life saver, my soul, my entire world and nobody can ever change that. I want you to know that I can't imagine any time in the future without you in my life. Whether it be 5 days or 50 years from now, without you, there is no me. I lost myself 6 years ago, then you came into my life. You are part of me, the most important part. I love you."  
  
She sighed and snuggled up to him and he held her tight, as if he would never let go. And he probably wouldn't have if the door hadn't opened and Skinner hadn't walked in.  
  
"Very good. I must say, this experiment has been a total success."  
  
Mulder walked over to Skinner and rubbed his bald head. "Hey Boss, have you ever thought of powdering up there? Anyway, I just wanted you to know that even though sometimes I want to shoot you, Most of the time, you're a good man. Can Scully and I go now?" Skinner pushed past him and checked Diana's pulse.  
  
"You guys killed her, but you couldn't help it, you have no control over yourselves."  
Scully giggled "You're telling me, Sir" She wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck and kissed him.  
  
"Ahem!" Skinner cleared his throat loudly and they jumped apart.  
  
"Sorry Sir."   
  
"You two may go now, if you like."  
  
"We would. I'm sorry we killed Agent Fowley"  
  
"I'm not." Scully said, very matter-of-fact.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't press charges. See you on...You know, this was probably a   
traumatic experience so you can have the week off. You two were due for a vacation anyway. Oh, by the way, the serum wears off in about 15 hours. I'll explain everything when you come back. Have a good vacation."  
Mulder looked to Scully and then back at Skinner.  
  
"Trust me, we will."  
  
~fin~  
FEEDBACK!!!!! Send it please!  
Come visit my site:  
http://www.geocities.com/xfdramababe  



	2. The Morning After

  
Truth Serum II The Morning After  
  
By: Drama (Kay) Xfdramababe@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: If you don't know who Diana Fowley is, I suggest you find out. So, I guess The End, Two Fathers, and One Son. This story can take place anytime during 6th season before Biogenesis (Mulder's not crazy)  
  
Rating: PG no cussing, no graphic smut, just good old MSR.  
  
Category: MSR, S  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance, Slight Angst,  
  
Summary: A sequel to Truth Serum. What happens the morning after the experiment when they wake up together? Read this to find out.  
  
Distribution: Gossamer. Anywhere else is fine with me as long as you let me know where.   
  
Disclaimer: Any similarities between these characters and any other persons, real or fictional is purely coincidental. Okay, so I lied, Mulder, Scully, Skinner and Diana Fowley aren't mine. I abducted these wonderful characters from the evil clutches of dun dun dun! Mr. Chris "No romance" Carter and helped them to alleviate all the tension in their lives. I swear I'm not making any money or intentionally breaking any laws so please don't sue me, I was only trying to help. Besides, all you'll get is my x-files posters and books, my Officially declared "Disaster Area" room, and my Scully and Mulder action figures.   
  
Author's notes: Here we go again! This is the much more in-character sequel to my very not-in-character story "Truth Serum" Reading the first Truth Serum is strongly suggested before reading this story. Otherwise, you may have no clue as to what's going on. Shipper warning is now in effect. In other words, Noromos steer clear! This story has been known to induce vomiting in extreme Noromos. Read at your own risk! Any injury caused during the reading of this story is not the fault of the writer or the archive, we are not liable. I think I've said enough, so on with the show!  
  
Truth Serum 2 : The Morning After  
  
By Drama  
  
Scully woke up feeling great. She had slept the best in weeks and was pleasantly snug due to the warm body spooned behind her...The warm *body* behind her!!! Her eyes snapped open and she glanced down at the arm wrapped around her waist. That was when she realized that she was completely lacking in sleepwear of any kind.   
  
Omigod omigod omigod!!!  
  
It had been quite some time since she had awakened in this way, and never before with a strange man. She struggled to remember the events of the previous night or day, but came up with nothing. This caused her to freak out even more.  
  
Either I've been drugged, or I got drunk and went to bed with a strange man!   
  
*You don't get drunk!* I know that! /hmmm...I wonder who he is/   
The curious side of her subconscious won out and she turned her head and strained to see his face, but she couldn't, at least not without risking waking him , which was not something she wanted to do at this point in time. All she could tell was that he was white, with a chiseled body, and he seemed tall. He also happened to be similarly naked. well, she reasoned with herself, At least I didn't get drunk and sleep with a fat, ugly guy She lay her head back on her pillow and waited for the inevitable: when he woke up.  
  
XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Mulder wasn't too sure where he was. It was too warm and too quiet for a hospital, and he wasn't in any pain. It was too comfortable for his couch at home, in his apartment. It didn't smell smoky like a cheap hotel room either, so he doubted it was one of those. And then, there was the issue of the naked woman in his arms and his complete lack of memory as to the previous night's events, and clothing. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately recognized his surroundings-  
and the woman!  
  
"Scully?"  
  
Dana's eyes got as wide as saucers when she recognized the honey over gravel voice that belonged to her partner. She took a deep breath, turned over, and confirmed her fears.  
  
"Mulder!?!? What the hell are you doing here!?!?" He backed away to the other side if the bed, afraid she might hurt him.  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"You mean you don't know either?"  
  
"Either? You don't know?"  
  
"Exactly. This is not good. This is very not good"  
  
She started to get up, but then, she remembered her complete lack of apparel and quickly pulled the blanket up around her in an attempt to cover herself.  
  
"Close your eyes!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" He covered his eyes with his hand and she quickly located Mulder's gray T-shirt and pulled it over her head. Then she found his black silk boxers and threw them at him.  
  
"Put them on" He followed her command and then watched her as she paced around the room anxiously.  
  
"How could something like this happen? I mean, were we drugged? Did we get drunk? Did we..."  
  
"Do the naked pretzel?" Mulder added. She glared at him, and he got serious.  
  
"I know what you mean. I wish I knew, too." Scully glanced at the clock  
  
"Oh my God! We're late for work! I can't go to work now, not like this!"  
  
"Maybe we should take the day off."  
  
"Good idea, Mulder, I'll call Skinner." She dialed his office number and was immediately answered by Skinner's Secretary, Kim.  
  
"Assistant Director Skinner's office. How may I help you?"  
  
"Kim, this is Agent Scully. I need to speak with AD Skinner. Is he busy?"  
  
"One moment please..."After a click and few moments of silence, Kim clicked back.  
  
"I'll put you right through" A moment later, she heard Skinner's voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good Morning Sir, this is Agent Scully"  
  
"Good morning Agent Scully"  
  
"Sir, I need to request the day off for..." She paused, trying to figure out an eloquent way to word it. "...Personal Reasons"  
  
"There's no need for that. You already have the week off. Don't you remember anything from yesterday?"  
  
"Actually, Sir, no. I can't remember a thing!"  
  
"Hmmm. I should put that on the side-effects list- Short term memory loss."  
  
"Side-effects? What are you talking about, Sir?"  
  
"The serum you were injected with."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Serum. You, Agent Mulder, and Agent Fowley were all injected with an experimental drug the FBI plans to implement as soon as it gets FDA approval. You could call it a ' Truth serum.' I must say, the test was quite a success"  
  
"Why? Why us?"  
  
"Now, Agent Scully, keep in mind that you are neither the first nor the only successful test subjects for this drug, and you were chosen because you, Agent Mulder and Agent Fowley were observed to have large amounts of bottled emotion. And boy, were we right!"  
  
"With all due respect, Sir, You just used us as guinea pigs! Are there any *other* side effects I should know about, or do you just want me to be surprised?" By now, she was pacing around the room, aggravated.  
  
"Well, there was one unexpected side effect: The violent outbursts."  
  
"Violent?" Scully glanced down at her hand and noticed that there was a large superficial scratch on her hand and she had bruised knuckles.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, soon after receiving the serum, you and Agent Fowley started an altercation and she was killed by several blows to the head, Most of which were from your foot, although the last finishing blow came from Agent Mulder." Scully smiled secretly, then quickly put on a mask of faux astonishment.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't going to press charges against you or Agent Mulder. Speaking of Mulder, how is he reacting to the drug?"  
  
"He appears to be fine, except for the...Wait! How did you know that we'd be..."  
  
"Well, considering you 'display' yesterday, I simply assumed that you two would be together this morning."  
  
"Display?" Skinner went on to give a full eye witness account of every thing that had happened in the test room. Scully grasped the edge of the couch, fearing she might fall over.  
  
"Oh My Lord..."  
  
"I have a meeting, so I'm going to let you go. Call me if any other unusual side effects show up. Goodbye, Agent Scully."  
  
"G-goodbye, Sir." She just stood there for a moment, stunned, then she slowly put the phone back in its cradle and walked back to her bedroom numbly.   
Mulder was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting. He looked up at her strange expression.  
  
"You got told off?" She shook her head slowly and took a deep breath.  
  
"I have good news, bad news, and some news I'm still not sure how to take"  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Good news is, we have the week off, paid, and I know what happened yesterday."  
  
"Great! What happened?"  
  
"That's where the other news comes in: We were drugged, unknowing test subjects of an experimental drug, Glycosamine Diphosphium."   
  
"Glycosa-what?"  
  
"It influences your impulses, causes you to speak you mind. You can't lie or hide thoughts or feelings. Call it a Truth Serum, if you will."  
  
"They can do that?"  
  
"You've said it yourself, There's so much we have yet to learn. But there's more, while we were under the influence of this drug, we killed Agent Fowley with several blows to the head. Luckily, they're not pressing charges..."  
  
"Oh, God, Diana's dead? Whoa."  
  
"Yes. Apparently, you delivered the finishing blow. Then, we...we.." Suddenly, the carpet became very interesting to Scully.  
  
"What?" He watched her chew her lip nervously.  
  
"What is it?" Scully avoided his eyes, but continued.  
  
"What is one thing that's never really...come out between us? I mean, what is something we'd never do, at least not while we're still Bureau?"  
  
"Well, considering we already got willful murder out of the way..." He looked up at her and caught her eyes. "You don't mean...?" She pressed her lips together and nodded.  
  
"Pursue a romantic relationship? That we did...right in front of two doctors and AD Skinner"  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"I know! I can't believe I'd do something so...so... stupid!"  
  
"Well, that would explain why I woke up in your bed in my birthday suit." Scully continued on about how wrong what they did was until Mulder put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Scully, we were drugged. Besides", He said as he lifted her chin up to meet   
her eyes with his own. "Is is really such a bad thing?"  
  
"Mulder, we can't-" He put his finger on her lips, quieting her. "Don't lie to yourself. Do you want this?  
  
"It's unprofessional, it's against bureau policy it's-"  
  
"Don't give me excuses, Scully, Do you want this?"  
  
"I...I..." She paused and looked up into his intense eyes. "...Yes."  
Mulder's eyes drifted down to her full lips. He hesitated for a few short seconds, then he moved in, capturing her lips with his own. Scully put her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. It was as though kissing Mulder was as natural as breathing to her. It took no effort at all, all the passion she needed was stored up inside her and it was almost involuntary to respond to the feel of his lips that way. In that sweet, blissful moment, time stood still for our two agents and all the emotional walls and barricades that they had worked so hard to build up came crashing down.  
  
Mulder pulled away slowly, and looked Scully up and down suggestively, grinning.  
  
"You know, you look really good in my clothes."   
  
She returned his sexy smile.   
  
"I guess I'll just have to wear them more often," and reached up for another kiss.  
  
Needless to say, the next time Mulder woke up naked in a bed that wasn't his own, he knew exactly how he had gotten there.  
  
And now, the moment we've all been waiting for[drum roll please]  
  
Finis!  
July 8, 1999 9:18 am  
Des Moines, Iowa  
[duh-moyn]  
  
This story was written over the period of about a week and a half on a family vacation to the midwest. It was finally finished in Des Moines, Iowa, quite far from my hometown of San Diego, CA. It was then sent, via snail mail to my dear friend Niki, who urged me all the way through the writing process and is my fanfic muse. I would like to thank Mead(c), for making wonderful wire-bound notebooks suitable for writing fanfic on long and boring car trips in hot weather. Alright, I think I've bored you a whole bunch, so um...I'm gonna go take a tranquilizer and go have some juice with the rest of the patients at the Happy Place. I love you all! Buh-bye!  
  
Forget the future  
Fight the Fowley!  
  
Come visit the insanity!  
http://www.geocities.com/xfdramababe  



End file.
